My SebastianA Kuroshitsuji fanfic
by Oreostix2
Summary: Sebastian's favorite black cat makes her move when she is let into the house. This transforming cat demon can only cause trouble as she lives alongside the other servants and her beloved, Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

"What beautiful black hair! It's so smooth! Oh, and her paws are so soft!" Sebastian crooned, rubbing the cat's stomach.

"Sebastian! Put the cat back outside," Ciel demanded.

"As you wish My Lord," Sebastian said reluctantly. He opened the doors and set the small black kitten outside.

"Sebastian, make me a snack. Something like a pie," Ciel said, walking toward his study.

"Of course," Sebastian said. Then the door was closed and my view of Sebastian was cut off.

Curse that Ciel! Always interrupting me and Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?" a gruff voice asked from behind me. I turned slowly to face Pluto, the other one who wants Sebastian's love.

"I was simply visiting my beloved Sebastian," I purred, emphasizing the word my.

This caused Pluto to shift into his human form. Pluto continued to bark at me, his white hair falling in front of his face.

"Pluto! Calm down boy!" Finny yelled as he ran in our direction. His hat was around his neck as usual. He gave me a quick pat on the head before turning his attention to Pluto.

"There boy, relax," Finny said in a soothing voice.

I stalked away from the mongrel and the boy. I had bigger things to worry about.

I moved to the window I knew was behind the study and let out a meow when I saw Sebastian cleaning up.

He whipped around, his sensitive ears picking up the soft mewing.

"Cat! You're back!" he smiled as he opened the window. He picked me up in his arms and put my inside his coat. I pawed at the jacket, trying to get out. I felt his hand press on me from outside the fabric, "Hush Cat."

Sebastian rushed to his room, my nose picked up his scent in the area. He opened his jacket and set me on his bed.

"I'll be back soon Cat," he said with a smile. He was the most handsome human I'd ever seen, next to his master, the Ciel child.

I meowed in response and settled down on his bed. I watched Sebastian walk out of the room and then slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To anyone reading this story, all references are based on the anime because Pluto's not in the manga. That is all.

I sat idly on Sebastian's bed, listening to the sounds of the mansion. I heard Bard yelling, some shattering sounds, and then Meirin's shrieks, and Pluto's infernal barking. I covered my head with Sebastian's pillow to try and block out the hideous sound.

When the noise stopped, boredom began gnawing away at me until I couldn't stand it anymore. Unlike the mutt, I could control when I shifted to my human form. I focused on a mental picture of my form, long black hair, vampire white skin, and eyes as red as a demon's. I felt a poof of smoke appear around me (where does this smoke come from anyways?) and then a growing, shifting, rearranging feeling came over me. My hair fell around my body as I sat on Sebastian's bed. Humans were so sensitive and vulnerable! They had no fur or claw with which to protect themselves.

I held my hand in from of my face critically and noticed that my nails tapered into a sharp point. I drew my finger along the pillow and smiled when cotton began pushing out of the thing cut. I got up slowly, stretching my legs and arms. I walked over to the door and poked my head out, checking for people.

The coast was clear. Operation find clothing is a go! I moved quickly though the hallway, keeping on my toes and peeking in every room to try and find clothes I could fit. As I closed the door to a random bedroom, I heard a high-pitched scream fill the air, "CIIEELLLLLL?" I covered my hands with my ears, "Damn humans, making so much noise all the time." Then a girl in a ruffled pink dress and golden curls rushed into the hallway. She slowed to a stop as she noticed me in the doorway of the room.

"You look like a doll!" Her green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Why are you wearing cat ears?" She asked, trying to touch the top of my head. I jerked away, covering my ears with my hands.

"No reason, I like them," I said quickly.

"How do you do that with your mouth?" She asked, tying to fit her canines over her lip.

"I had a doctor do it," I lied.

"Do you want to play dress up with me?" she asked earnestly. I opened my mouth to say no but she had an iron grip on my wrist and was towing me away. I stumbled along after her, surprised by her speed and strength. Who was this girl?

"My name's Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie," she said loudly. I wanted to cover her mouth with my hands, or wring her neck, but she stopped abruptly in front of a large door. She pushed open the door and the pinkenss almost blinded me, I swear, was there anything _not _pink in here?

There were several streamers hanging from the ceiling and lots of stuffed animals lined the walls. Dresses were thrown all around the floor along with several accessories.

"Are you a new maid here?" She asked, looking through a pile of dresses.

"Umm Yes! I was just hired today," I said quickly. This was it! I could e closer to Sebastian than that mutt!

"What happened to your clothes?" Lizzie asked, looking me up and down.

I thought for a moment, " I couldn't find my uniform."

"Oh, you can wear one of my dresses until then right?" Lizzie didn't seem to think my answer was odd.

"I don't think we're the same size," I said, eyeing the small girl.

"Oh! Then maybe you can wear one of Ran Mao's dresses! She and I were playing dress up when Uncle Lau came over," Lizzie said thoughtfully. (If this was a manga, now would be the random box showing Ran Mao in a frilly dress and Lau being upset Lizzie called him an uncle)

I nodded and watched the young girl as she pulled clothes from everywhere and made a small pile.

"Ok, done!" She said, holding out a pile of clothes to me. I took them gingerly and slipped on the garments one piece at a time. I felt ridiculous. How could this 'Ran Mao' person wear such skimpy clothing? She might as well be naked!

Nevertheless, I donned the new clothing and spun for Lizzie to see.

"Perfect!" beamed Lizzie at her own handiwork. Then from through the door you could hear someone calling , " Lady Elizabeth! Lady Elizabeth!"

"Oh, I've got to go!" she said, glancing at the door, "I'll see you around Ms…"

"Oh! My name is Kurayami, but you can call me Kura," I said with a smile.

"Bye Kura!" With that, the girl was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitshuji 3

I waited for a minute before I walked into the large, well-decorated hallways that seemed to twist and turn all over the house. Before long, Meirin, the maid with scarlet hair and large glasses, stumbled across my path. She carried a tall pile of wooden boxes in her hands.

The boxes threatened to tip as she walked towards me. When the top couple boxes started falling, I darted in and caught them as a reflex.

The woman stopped in her tracks and squinted at me through the thick frames. "Eh? Who are you?" She watched me squirm under her gaze; standing still was making me restless.

"Follow me," she demanded with a firm voice. I nodded and waited for her to walk in front of me. She still stumbled slightly but there was a new firmness in her voice.

We arrived in front of a white door, then as if on cue, Bard opened the door.

"Hey, finally back with the food are you?" I was a little surprised that all these boxes were food, but I just dismissed the thought.

His cigarette smoked lazily, and the smell was starting to burn my extra sensitive nose. I must've made some face because he quickly took the cigarette out of his mouth and snuffed it out on the nearby counter.

"Who's your friend?" He whispered to Meirin as she set down the stack of boxes.

"I'm Kurayami," I interjected before she could answer.

~~Finny's view~~

The girl walked in. She was creepy. Waaay creepier than normal girls. She could've been pretty to some people I guess, but she wasn't my type. Her skin was too perfect, and a creepy pale color. It might've been makeup, but it was still creepy. She was wearing a short Chinese-style dress, lots of colors, and it was really short, her upper thigh. She looked like a porcelain doll, her hair sweeping across her back.

Bard stared at her like an idiot, but whatever. I busied myself with opening the boxes. There were lots of different meats and fruits, yum….

"Kurayami means darkness right?" I asked her, trying to act indifferent.

"Yeah, it does.," she answered, setting down the boxes next to the other ones. She was a little too close to me. I got up to quickly and my chair began to flip over. She moved quickly, gracefully, cat-like… and stopped its fall. She set it upright and smoothed her dress down. No one acted as if anything had happened, but she wasn't normal.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I walked towards the door, getting ready to leave, but then Sebastian swept into the room, his coattails swept behind him.

I pushed past him and left the room.

~~Kura~~

Finny left the room after I caught the chair. I wasn't sure what I did wrong though, these humans were so odd. But then Sebastian came into the room. My vision blurred around everything but him, it was like the world was fading away so I could only focus on him. I felt my heart pound in my chest, the pace quickening to an unnatural speed. I couldn't move, I was frozen.

"Get back to work, we have a big dinner party tonight," he said demandingly. I felt my legs begin to buckle, and I began to fall to the floor, his scent washing over me in thick waves.

Before I could hit the cold tile, I felt strong arms enclose around me. I looked up to see Sebastian carrying me. His scent was so strong, his devilish smile burned into my memory. He set me down softly on the table. I lay for a second, trying to catch my breath, and then I heard him clear his throat.

"Get back to work," he repeated. Then he left the room, his soft footsteps ringing in my ear. I fell asleep, the soft scent lingering in the room.

~~Sebastian~~

That strange girl, she seemed so familiar. Her midnight black hair, those piercing eyes, and those hands. Her soft hands. I pulled on my gloves, trying to forget. "She's just a human girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroshitsuji 4

Later that night, I was back in my...er Sebastian's room. I was laying on the pillow, stretching my back in cat form. I smiled, today was a good day, I got so close to him! I smiled as much as a cat could, and then started to cough as I felt a hairball coming on. Ew. Being a cat was sometimes pretty gross…

I stared out the window, thinking about where my clothes were. Meirin had given me a new maid outfit. I stuck to that, seeing as I had no other excuse to be in the house. I glanced at the clock, one o' clock. Sebastian obviously wasn't coming back yet, so I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was in a familiar dream. More a nightmare then a dream, really. There were bright red symbols painted on the floor. They seemed to glow with evil menace, shining up at me, mocking me. I lay on the white granite, the coldness flowing through me. I lay bound and frozen to the table. Several people smiled down at me. Blood splattered everywhere, on everyone, other kids lay on similar tables.

A rhythmic chanting floated around the room, an almost tangible atmosphere started to form. There was screaming, bone chilling, hair raising, blood curdling screams. Tears fell, warm on my cheeks compared to the cold granite. A man carried a small black form. Red blood dripping from the form. Then the glint of a blade.

CRASH. My eyes opened quickly, screams coming from my throat. Sebastian got up quickly, taking me into his arms. I calmed when his warmth flooded into me. I raised my golden eyes to look at him. He smiled, a soft, caring smile. Then he rubbed my paws, the way I loved.

A loud barking came from outside. A bark I distinctly knew as Pluto's. His barking was followed by gunshots and crashing noises. Sebastian shot out of bed, the moonlight casting a pale glow on his flawless chest. I watched him as he moved gracefully, dressing himself in seconds. He sped out of the door, holding a candle.

I waited until his footsteps receded into the distance. Then I changed into my human form and dressed into my maid outfit. I hurried down the hall to the room that Bard assigned me to. I laid down and pretended to be asleep.

Bard rushed in. "KURAYAMI, COME WITH ME!" He extended his hand to me. "Bard, I have to change," I lied. He blushed and stepped out of my room, turning his back to me. I took the covers off and made some noise of ruffling clothes.

I went up behind Bard and whispered, "Boo." He turned, smiling, and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to the front yard. There were several broken trees and statues lying around. There were two bodies on the floor. I ignored their mangled bodies and sniffed the air, smelling something odd.

"Who are you?" I turned around to see a young boy. His right eye was covered with an eye patch. His dark hair fell over his face. His blue eye sent a chill up my spine. My eyes narrowed. I pounced on the child, who I realized was Ciel, Sebastian's master.

I felt a whoosh of air above me. Then I looked up to see someone, a man dressed in all black. He carried two dangerous looking swords. His silver mask was formed in a frown. I bared my fangs as he whirled on me and Ciel.

Sebastian came out of nowhere. "Well, you seem to have missed one," he smiled to Meirin and Finny. The two cast their glances downward. I continued to watch Sebastian, ignoring the two servants.

His eyes glinted dangerously, making me shiver. Then, Sebastian leapt into action.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The man in all black let loose an inhuman growl at Sebastian. He flipped his knives in his hands with frightening speed. My enhanced eyesight could barely follow the movements. Ciel tried to shift out from under me but I pressed down on him, keeping him from getting away.

"Sebastian! I order you to get this woman off of me," Ciel demanded, ignoring the actual threat at hand.

Sebastian turned his attention to his master and glanced at me. The masked attacker took his chance and rushed toward Sebastian, slashing his weapons in a tornado of silver. Sebastian smirked and charged toward the other person. They clashed with a loud clanking of metal.

Ciel rolled me off and stood up slowly, dusting off his clothes. His clothes ere half on and looked like he was dressed by a five year old.

"What's up with you clothes?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Sebastian was occupied," he said, turning his head toward the battle.

When I turned my attention back to the battle, Meirin was rapidly firing in the sky. I looked up to see two figures silhouetted against the moon. The two seemed to hang in the air. They collided and bounced back again and again. The muffled gunshots and clashing sounds from above echoed across the deserted grounds. The Phantomhive manor loomed over us, casting cold shadows over the ground.

A thin fog of mist was starting to form over the ground, expanding slowly and engulfing everything around us. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground. Bard was carrying me away from the battle. My mind was getting increasingly clouded.

"We've got to get away from here," he said. His voice sounded warped and twisted. My eyesight started to change, flashes of red clouded my head. I wasn't really sure what happened but we were back inside.

"What just happened?" I asked, sitting up. I was sitting on a counter in the kitchen.

"Sebastian finished off the assassin and ordered us inside," Meirin said. She stood next to Finny, consoling him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Every couple of seconds he sobbed loudly.

"They took Pluto," She explained, pulling her hair back up and slipping on her glasses. It was amazing how much more mature she looked without her glasses.

Ciel walked in with Sebastian behind him.

"Everyone, return to your rooms, we'll get this all sorted out in the morning," he said with authority.

Everyone got up from their chairs and walked slowly out into the hallway. Meirin held finny close, letting him cry into her shoulder. I couldn't help but feel a little sad for the boy. Even if the cause of the sadness was that detestable mutt.

After everyone had settled in again, I tiptoed out of bed and shifted into cat-mode, the familiar tingly feeling rushing through me. I padded into Sebastians room, smiling at his motionless form. The moon shone brightly on me and I saw a large star type shape besides the moon and marveled at it's uniqueness. I felt my blood rush through me and realized with horror what the bright star was. Flashbacks flooded my memory and I felt my legs tremble. The chanting, the same bright star that had felt so treacherous and violent, mars. The planet of fire, of war. My cat shape began to waver and I could feel myself returning to human form. I tried to suppress my screams as the raw lust of mars turned my blood to lava but Sebastian was woken up almost instantly.

He watched in a mixture of confusion and surprise when he saw the black cat he loved so dearly shift and transform into a girl. The girl from earlier, Kura. She was screaming and convulsing on the floor, as if possessed by some unseen demon. Her heart-wrenching sounds of agony failed to faze Sebastian as he sat and watched her. When she finally stopped, she lay panting on the floor, cold beads of sweat ran down her naked body. He got up and walked over to her. Not even bothering to put on a shirt. He crouched down beside her and brushed her hair from her face. Her red eyes glowed with an undeniable passion, she bared her teeth at Sebastian and lunged at him. As a reflex, he tried to block her but her lust propelled her forward. The two demons crashed onto sebastians bed. Kura smiled menacingly at Sebastian before smashing her lips onto his. Sebastian grabbed her hair, preparing to throw her into into a wall, but he melted. Her hair, was the same silky soft black hair that belonged to his favorite cat. Her skin was as soft as the cat's paws. Instead of resisting, he wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped her underneath himself. Kura smiled as she looked up at this demonic embodiment of perfection. Sebastians lips curled up into a half smile as he stared down at her. Her red eyes were magnetic, he felt as though she could see into his mind. Oddly enough, he didn't mind the intrusion, he welcomed it. He tore off his pants as he kissed her. The two pulled each other closer, the demonic lust pulling them together. Kura's senses went wild, having him this near, feeling his warmth. She gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure as he entered her. He moved slowly at first, feeling her, savoring every sensation. Kura bucked her hips toward him and whimpered, encouraging him to speed up. He closed his eyes, waves of pleasure washing over him. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, stopping her from making any noises. Kura moaned into his mouth as the delicious friction made her shudder. Their breathing became ragged as the night wore on. His eyes were ablaze with lust as he pumped into her faster and faster. Finally, they both tensed and suppressed their moans as they came. Sebastian lay down next to her and closed his eyes. Kura fell asleep, her head resting on his chest. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, the demonic blood fading slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I eased myself out of bed. I had no recollection of what had happened last night, but that was the least of my concerns for the moment. I was in my room, which I thought was strange but also ignored.

Loud sobs came from down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. I eased myself out of bed and noticed I was wearing a black tailcoat. I looked ridiculous, walking around in a coat several sizes too big for me. The sleeves went past my hands and it cut off mid thigh.

I sighed, I didn't have much choice, I mean my clothes weren't here. I walked down the hallway after a short pep talk to myself and stopped in front of the kitchen. Finny was crying and yelling but I couldn't quite catch what about.

Bard opened the door and practically ran me over in his attempt to flee the kitchen.

"Oh! Kura, you're up!" His smile dropped when he saw the coat I was wearing.

"Is that….Sebastian's?" He asked me.

I looked down in surprise. How could I have not caught his scent?

MeiRin was right behind Bard and a look of confusion and something else flickered through her framed eyes.

She looked me up and down before asking, "Where are your ears?"

"What?" I asked, confused by her seemingly random question.

She imitated cat ears with her hands on the top of her head. My hands mimicked hers and when I felt the top of my head, I was surprised to feel just my hair.

"Oh…I err took them off," I stumbled. Where were they? Ears don't disappear overnight! Unless…

"BARD. Was there anything weird about the sky last night?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Huh? I don't think so…Wait, Finny was telling me something about a planet or something," he said, scratching his sandy blonde hair.

Oh god. My mind raced to a thousand places at once. Last time my mind had gone blank…..let's leave it at bad things happened. Violent things... Bloody things. I hoped with all my heart that nothing like that had happened again.

"Hmm your eyes are a different color too," Meirin says, examinging me closer. I pull away from her heated gaze and push past the two into the kitchen.

Finny is sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He's sobbing and making an overall annoying sound but with my dulled human senses it didn't bother me as much. Without my cat hearing and smell I felt like someone had put a clear blanket over my head and everything was less clear.

It was a side effect of Mars. I lost all traces of my half-breed-ness and was reverted to my original form. It was like this every time, but I'd been staying human longer and longer everytime. If the pattern continued, I'd be like this for at least a week.

Once you saw the world in High def, it is hard to go back.

"Stop making that noise. You sound like a dying elephant and I can't concentrate," I snap. I didn't mean to yell at him, it was just that I was confused and yelling made me feel better.

Finny looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. I turned away, not wanting to look at him like this.

"Kura, he's gone…." Finny chokes out.

"Who?" I ask, avoiding his gaze.

"Plu-Plu" Then finny fell back into his sobbing.

At some point, the other two had come back in. A very vexed looking Sebastian followed them.

"You three, get ready, Master Ciel has given you a mission," Sebastian says. He motions to Meirin, me, and Bard.

"Will you come?" I ask quietly. I was disappointed that I couldn't catch his scent like I used to be able to but it's ok, he was here.

He looked at me for a second, a mixture of longing and….disgust filled his eyes.

"No."

Then he turned and left. Despite the fact there were four other people in this room, I had never felt more alone. Did I really disgust him so?


	7. Chapter 7

The carriage bumped along the road, but I never felt a thing. My senses were all dulled anyways so it didn't really matter. Finny had insisted on coming along so now all four of us sat cramped in the small area.

Meirin sat next to Finny, her arm wrapped around him. He was teary eyed but determined to stay strong.

"So! Anyone know where we're headed?" Bard asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled itself in the carriage.

The silence got even thicker when no one answered. Bard frowned and turned his head to face the small window. The sun was high in the sky, signaling noon. I was getting restless by then, not being in my cat form made my muscles ache to stretch.

When the vehicle stopped for lunch, I was the first one out, practically trampling everyone else.

"Ahhhhh," I sighed, taking in huge lungfuls of fresh air. The countryside was idyllic and quiet. Long wooden fences bordered either side of the road, the grass grew lush and tall.

Meirin brought out a basket with her, a sulking Finny in tow.

Lunch was just some sandwiches that we had whipped up before we left. I quickly scarfed them down and went to run around the fields before we had to get back into the tiny carriage.

To my surprise, I found a small lake! Now was a good time as any to swim, there was no real rush to get anywhere, seeing as we didn't know where Pluto was.

I sat near the lake, watching the sunlight dance and glitter on the placid waters. I wrapped my arms around my knees and closed my eyes, trying to just focus on nature with my human senses.

A loud crunching sound from behind me broke my concentration though. I whipped my head around to see that it was just Bard.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hey." He sat down next to me, lighting a cigarette.

"It's beautiful here," he said. I guess he was trying to start a conversation but I really didn't feel like it. Everything felt so dull and quiet and lethargic today.

When I didn't respond he frowned and looked out at the lake.

"Why is everyone so damn quiet today?"

"Sorry, it's just, been a long day and…yeah," I said quietly. I turned to face Bard. He was watching me intently. (Creepy!)

"What?"

"Nothing, your ears are gone today," Bard said, motioning above his head.

"Yeah, I umm forgot them in my bag," I lied.

He nodded and continued to smoke, staring out into the lake.

"We should get back," I said. I got up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I turned around to look at Bard. But as soon as I turned, I was shocked to see him so close.

He moved so fast that I didn't even see what happened, he pulled me in his arms and just held me. He was warm, so warm.

He roughly pressed his lips to mine. It took me a second to realize what was happening before I shoved him away.

I stumbled backwards, almost tripping over some branches. Then I turned and ran. Ran as fast as my human legs would carry me. But not before the picture was burned into my mind. The picture of Bard, framed against the sparkling blue waters, his hair glinting in the sun, the pain in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Those round eyes, so innocent to the filth of this world. That adorable yet somehow noble tail…those…pale pink soft paws."

"Sebastian, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

"What do you mean, my lord?" Sebastian set down the tabby cat and turned his attention to hi young master.

"You aren't treating the cats like you used to," Ciel said, not even looking up from the paper.

"Used to?" Sebastian began to pour a cup of tea.

"Since Pluto left, you haven't touched the cats the same way," Ciel explained, getting agitated.

"Hmm, I don't know, my lord."

"Today's snack is chocolate sorbet on a tuille cookie…"

"Sebastian, should you have gone on that trip? You're not yourself, and the last thing I want to see is a disheartened demon." Ciel took a bite of the chocolate sorbet and then returned to his paper.

The trip….Kura…..No. These thoughts aren't right for a demon. Kura…her smooth pelt, the color of midnight, her bright pink paws….

"Sebastian, go on the trip. I can go live with Elizabeth's family for a few days."

"You are most gracious, my lord." Without another word, Sebastian swept out of the room. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Whether it be Pluto, or Finny, or Meirin, or Bard, omething was wrong. And as much as he hated to think it, something could also be happening to…Kura.

Her soul, it was so tempting, so magnetic, so so, mysteriously alluring. Her soul…could it actually be similar to Young master's?


	9. Chapter 9

Kuro 9

The darkening sky urged the full moon to climb ever higher, the soft breeze brought with it a slight tang of autumn.

"What am I doing here?" I looked up at the moon that was quickly rising.

It was nice, peaceful, quiet, but something felt wrong about being here. Sure, it was just a feeling but when animal instincts tell you something's up, something's up.

I felt the acute senses come back to me, the breeze smelled sharper, the moon gleamed brighter, the ground felt firmer.

I felt my ears return to my head, my tail came back, with a slight itching that is.

I sensed a weird presence behind me but I dismissed it quickly, thinking it was just me re-adjusting to my cat senses.

I wish I had paid more attention, because for the second time that day, I turned around only to run into someone else.

" You bear the scent of a demon. Tell me girl, who are you?" I looked at the man I had walked into. He had gold eyes, they were similar to Sebastian's but instead of a mischievous twinkle, there was nothingness, just a cold dark glint.

"You can sense my aura?" I was impressed. I thought I had hidden it fairly well. Sebastian didn't notice it, maybe being at the Phantomhive household really did dull his demon's instincts.

"Yes, although it is slightly tainted, I sense a faint demon's aura."

Ok, so I was half-demon, it wasn't like it really mattered.

I nodded, then I picked up a scent, an unmistakable smell. The smell of a demon-mutt, Pluto.

I tensed, getting ready to shape shift and run for it.

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes at the intruder.

"My name is Claude. Who are you?" His eyes followed my every movement.

"Kurayami."

"That's an…interesting name."

Without warning, Claude charged forward. His reflexes were lightning fast. By the time I took two steps, his hand was at my throat.

"Did you think a Phantomhive could pass here without my notice?" Then his hand slammed into my neck, cutting off my air.

I gasped and keeled over, my hands flew to my throat in vain. The world was blacking out so fast. Oh god. Shit. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kuro10

I woke up to the loud chirping of crickets. They were everywhere, there was an incessant drone of their buzzing. Claude was carrying me over his shoulder. He was walking calmly through the woods. I wanted to punch him, to kick him, to claw his eyes out, and trust me, I would have if I wasn't toatlly bound.

Claude looked forward with a blankness in his eyes. Through the thinning branches of the trees I could see a large estate, almost as big as the Phantomhive one.

Four figures strode toward us. A woman and three men. They were all demons, I could smell it.

The three identical men nodded and the girl bowed.

"Hannah, take her to the mutt." He tossed me like a sack of flour to the woman. I bit back a grunt of pain.

The next few moments seemed to slow down. A black blur emerged from the forest, colliding heavily with Claude.

Hannah fell over, me landing on top of her. Then the scent hit me, Sebastian.

A flash of silver flashed by me, cutting my ropes. Time to play. The three triplets were chasing after Sebastian trying to land a hit on him. Sebastian and Claude were engrossed in their own personal battle, leaving me and this woman alone.

I pinned her arms with my knees.

She looked up in my face with her one eye. She remained steely calm the whole time. What was up with these people?

"Try anything and I'll kill you," I hissed at her. She didn't look strong, hell she didn't even look like a demon. I didn't expect her to do anything.

She opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, but instead, her mouth practically unhinged.

I sensed incoming danger. I tensed my right hand, feelings the claws extend, I slahsed at her face. The Hannah's mouth shut instantly. Blood welled up where I had slahsed her.

Hannah's hand twitched and I felt a searing heat in my leg. I looked down to see that she had pricked me with something.

Unthinking, I lifted my right hand for another strike, ready to plunge my claws into her neck.

Then gunshots rang out. Hannah looked surprised as I was. I turned my head toward the road and saw a larg carraige moving at top speeds down the road. It was almost tipping iver in its haste. Meirin was leaning out the window, a shotgun pointed in our direction.

Taking advantage of my distraction, Hannah pushed me off of her and pulled out two pistols. I glided backwards, preparing to dodge. Another shower of bullets rained down on Hannah as Bard also took up arms.

"Go find Pluto! We'll take care of this!" Bard shouted at me. The carriage was now careening toward us. Hannah fired at me quickly, I weaved out of the way and ran towards the mansion. Hannah began chasing me but her path was cut off as the carraige pulled up behind me.

The night was pierced but the sound of several gunshots.

I ran ahead. Claude and Sebastian were nowhere to be seen. As I ran to the front doors, the overpowering stench of the mutt assaulted me.

He was here all right. I flung open the doors. The entrance hall was dimly lit by two torches on either side of a flight of stairs.

I grabbed one torch and hurried down a hallways, trusting my nose to guide me to where Pluto was.

Sure enough, I came upon a heavy wooden door. After struggling with the lock, I kicked it open and followed a long flight of curving stairs down into a damp cellar.

There, in the cellar, in the far corner, sat a filthy Pluto. He was cowering in the corner, looking more pitiful than I'd ever seen him.

"I'm surprised you made it this far!"

The voice was eerie in the dark cellar.

"It's amazing you can walk this far with Hannah's poison! Must be a demon."

I spun around, standing on the last step was a little boy, older than Ciel but younger than me. He had blonde hair and almost neon turquoise eyes. His eyes were not on my face, but my leg. I followed his gaze, a single needle was pressed into my leg. It was where Hannah had pricked me!

"Bet you're awful numb in your leg right?"

I refused to answer him, I didn't feel like anything was wrong.

"First you turn numb, then you don't even realize you're captured. Like a fly in a spider's web."

The boy's face contorted into a wicked grin. There, on his tounge, was the mark of a contract.

"Welcome to my web, little fly."


End file.
